


Eric's Turn

by nvaleintern (orphan_account)



Series: Four's Punishments [2]
Category: Allegiant - Fandom, Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Insurgent - Fandom
Genre: (thanks @ that one comment for inspiring me to write a short continuation), Dubious Consent, Fucking, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Control, Pain, Punishment, Riding, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sexual Confusion, Yikes, even tho the original is so bad, its erics turn to get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 16:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7648783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nvaleintern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Eric's turn to take a few hits</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Just a friendly reminder that you don't need a AO3 Account in order to leave Kudos on a fic you liked! Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> > AlpexVenitor asked for it, I was bored, and that's what came out of it. Hope y'all like it!

It's dark. Too dark. I try to open my eyes only to realise they're already open. Still, I don't see anything.

I try to tell myself to calm down. A Dauntless doesn't show fear, especially not from something so small like the dark. Not that that's what I'm afraid of. What's more scary is that I can't move either.

Tight ropes dig into my wrists and ankles even from the slightest motion. Whoever tied me down is a nasty fucker, and a vile taste in my mouth already gives me an inkling of an idea whose doing this was.

When the hood is finally pulled from my head - the bright light of a low hanging lamp making my head spin for a bit - I'm not surprised to see him stand over me.

Four.

He's looking down at me with hungry eyes. His chest is bare, tattoos shifting in the light, like shadows. There are freshly healed wounds, ugly scabs distorting his otherwise perfect body. Little reminders of our last encounter.

"What the fuck d'you think you're doing, Stiff?," I blurt out. I try to sound angry. That way he won't feel as much in control, even though he has all of it.

"Just figured it's your time to get punished, Eric," he explains, walking over to the head of the bed. It's his, I realise. When I was in charge of rounds I inspected everyone's room, including his. That motherfucker sure likes to play it risky. One slip-up and others might hear us. Then again, who knows if that's not the plan?

Four makes sure the knots are tight enough to hold me, tugging and testing the ends. Even at the slightest touch of his hand against my skin, there's that jolt of electricity again. I tried to justify my actions as sheer punishment for touching Peter, but after some tough thinking I realised the matter at hand was even more fucked up: whatever it was that happened between us the last time, I definitely liked it. Fuck, I enjoyed thrusting my hard dick in his hole more than I did with anyone else. There was just something about fucking Four. So, although every Dauntless fiber of my body tries to struggle against the ropes and fight back, another part of me begs me to just give in and let him have his turn. Still, I have to hold up appearances, so I growl "Let me fucking go, _Four_."

The last word comes out as a snarl. There has never been a time I hadn't put all of my venom behind his name. Disgusted of him, and what he stands for, and now for the storm he raises in me.

Four stands at the head of the bed now, his crotch hanging over my head. His bulge is clearly outlined against the dark shorts he's wearing and I can feel my mouth water at the prospect of sucking on it. I lick my lips, even. Fuck, I'm screwed.

Stiff crouches down, his crotch disappearing from my line of view again, and I fight hard to bite back a defeated groan. Unsuccessfully so.

Instead, I decide to shoot him the most repulsive look I know, but he doesn't even twitch. Four just lowers his head closer and closer. Should I turn my head? Fuck, I should turn my head. But even if I do that, won't he just force me back to where I am now? Whatever decision I'd have made, he just made it for me, his lips pressing hard against mine, demanding access.

I growl but that only motivates him to keep going. "You're mine, Eric," he mumbles into me. "Just give up."

With a head pull on my jaw he forces my mouth open, licking his way in. His tongue feels warm against mine. Our kiss is hungry and deep. Eventually I lick back, matching his moves.

When I open my eyes I can see his Adam's apple bob up and down as he swallows our spit, and fuck- if he's gonna keep this up, he definitely won't be the only Stiff in the room anymore.

I give the ropes another try. All it does is burn the skin around my wrists.

"You won't escape me, Eric," he chuckles softly, kissing my cheek. "Playtime's over when I say it is."

I swallow hard. This should not turn me on. I hate not being in control. That's what the thing between Peter and me was all about: control. That's why I took on the job as Dauntless trainer. Bossing people around and using my position of power as an opportunity to fuck some fresh meat was great. I definitely didn't plan on giving it up so soon. But the way Four said it right now, it was- fuck.

"You want to suck my dick, Eric?"

"Bite me," I spit, barely missing his face. It was either that or nodding yes.

All that little stunt gets me is Four spitting on my face instead. He digs his fingers into my cheeks, the pain of skin pressing against teeth forcing my mouth open again. I try to snarl some comment at him but can't.

Four's head is hanging over mine again, a long blob of spit slowly sinking into my mouth. I swallow it as soon as it hits my tongue, hating myself for how eager I was to do so. When he tells me what a good boy I was for doing it my dick twitches against- well, against nothing, actually.

I was so focused on Four and what was happening around me that I only just noticed that I am completely naked.

"Beautiful, right?," he asks when he sees me stare at my own body. The way he tied the ropes, they squeezed just at the right parts, defining my chest, abs and legs. It did look fucking amazing and the knots were impeccable. What can I say, I gotta give credit where credit's due.

Four stands up, this time sans shorts, his cock and balls hanging over my face, not close enough for me to lick it. I even try to stick out my tongue to catch a taste, to no avail. I will kick myself for it later, but right now I really would like to suck on it.

When Four speaks up I even wonder if I said that last sentence out loud. "Don't worry Eric, I have something much better for you."

He climbs on the bed, slowly sinking down and fuck, he's right, that is better.

As soon as his ass hits my face I lap up, my tongue catching on the rim of his hole.

He moans as my tongue slides inside of him, tickling his walls.

I moan too, though it's muffled by his weight. Again, instinct tells me to pull up my arms, wrap my hands around his dick, do _something_ , for fucks sake, but there are those damn ropes again. I wince, and that's when the fucker decides to dive down even deeper. "Fuck yes, Eric. Just like that."

At this point my dick is twitching uncontrollably, a pool of pre-cum collecting at its base.

I want Four to lick it up. And then spit on me again. Because this is fucked up enough as it is already and I'll be damned if I don't get to at least think about the dirty stuff while it's happening.

I delve my tongue in deeper, kiss and suck at the rim, do anything, really, to bring Four to moan and gasp the way he does now.

His callused hands wander over my chest, twisting my nipples with wetted fingers. That fucker sure likes to see me in pain, and hell, I like to _be_ in pain.

I want to fuck him. Or him to fuck me. Or do any kind of penetrating.

And I'll be damned, it's like he can read my mind (who knows what Divergents are really capable of), because he's sitting back up.

His kiss is wet, as he laps up the taste of himself from my tongue.

"Bite me," I say again, only this time I mean it literally.

Four's pupils are dilated and a beat of sweat drops from his temple. It tastes salty on my tongue and I wish I could get some more of it. Only the pressure of Four digging his teeth into my neck, my clavicle, up to my ear, makes me forget. He growls around it, tugging at my earlobe. "Fuck," I moan. "Tobias, I-"

"Shhh," he shushes me with a finger placed on my lips.

I twirl my tongue around it and so does he, fucking my mouth with tongue and finger.

Four leaves his fingers inside, letting me suck on them as much as I want, all the while trying to sink down my dick. He misses the first time and I actually want to scream out of frustration, but when he finally hits the right spot, I'm lost for words.

Four's tight hole embraces the head of my dick, slowly dropping further.

Now it's Four's turn to wince in pain as his inner walls are being spread out by my thick cock. His face is one of concentration, a crease forming between his eyebrows. Both of his hands are behind him, propping him up on the mattress, making my cock and his hole the only connection between the two of us.

I jerk my hips up as far as I can, raising a surprised yelp from Four.

"Fucker," he growls, smiling.

Eventually, when he's down to my base, he leans over to kiss me again. Sloppy and wet are definitely fitting words to describe it. Fucking wild and hot are words I'd use.

At this point, the tight ropes are almost forgotten, and I thrust my hips up, letting Four slam them down into the mattress.

I look at him riding me, his sweat-covered body glistening in the dim light. His body is near perfect, I have to admit. The only imperfection I find are the ones I left there myself. It makes me almost regret my actions. Almost.

"I'm sorry," I stammer out before I can stop myself. Let's blame it on the lust-craze.

He looks confused for a bit, keeping on riding, not being able to stop (not that I want him to). Then he seems to understand. "I won't say it's fine-," he gasps, interrupting himself with a low whine. We just might have hit the sweet spot. As he slows his pace for a moment, he continues, "but I might be okay with it by the time we're done."

"Deal."

It seems like a fair enough deal. And if every punishment I have ever gotten in my life would have been this good, then god damn my teen years would have been that much better.

Four picks up his pace again, pushing himself down on me, his hole tightening around my dick, the friction unbearable, I- "I'm gonna cum," I blurt out, trying to warn him, realising I don't want it to end yet. But when he actually stops, I groan annoyed.

He, on the other hand, doesn't say a word. Instead, he starts jerking off, flicking his wrist with each thrust and soon enough he's coming, the spray of cum hitting my chest, neck, mouth- It tastes awful but again, in some fucked up way I wish I could swallow some more.

With a few quick laps, Four cleans up the mess he's made. This time he doesn't have to force my mouth open. I let him spit the cum into my mouth willingly, playing around with it for a little bit before I swallow every drop.

My dick is still throbbing, rock-hard inside of him, or at least was inside of him, because he's pulling it out, stepping away from the bed.

That motherfucker is such a tease I could fucking cry. "I won't beg, Stiff."

He grins.

Fuck.

"I won't."

Four walks to the switch and turns off the light. I can only make out his shape against the light coming from the floor. "We'll see about that," is the last thing he says before he walks out, the door clicking shut behind him.

I'm alone again; embraced by darkness, naked and horny as fuck. I think about screaming for him to come back so I can beg. Then I let out a frustrated scream, deciding otherwise.

I might budge, but I won't go down that easily.

Well, doesn't mean I can't swallow his cum once in a while, or let him ride me. I'm not desperate, but I'm not dumb either. 


End file.
